Only a Kiss
by DongBangShingi
Summary: “Each of you will take a piece of paper from this bag. On the paper, there is a picture and before midnight, you are to find the person with the matching picture and share a kiss with that person." Gokudera x Haru and other random pairings...


Seriously, this was supposed to be really angsty, but it didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to...(sighs) oh well... some of the pairings in this story are probably impossible though.

Next chapter I'm going to do is probably going to be my Byakuran/Tsuna story: Silently Crying...if I can blackmail my friend to help me with it.

Disclaimer: I own cookies and you can't have any (buahahahahahahcoughcoughchoke...okay i'll share...)

* * *

Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru's shouts echoed the walls.Once again, they were fighting. A 23-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi groaned once and raised his arms to drown out the shouts and screams as Yamamoto merely laughed and made random comments which didn't seem to help the situation at all.

"Idiot woman, I'm the one who cares about Jyuudaime more! I'm his right hand man!"

"Hahi?! Haru is not an idiot! Of course Haru cares about Tsuna-san more. After all, Haru is going to be his future wife!" She clenched her fists and yelled back.

"Tsuna-san? Don't say his name so lightly. You sound stupid."

"Haru doesn't want to hear that from a person who calls Tsuna-san Jyuudaime!"

"Can you guys please stop fighting now?" Tsuna begged. For God's sake, the annual Vongola Party was in a couple of hours and he had to get to Kyoko-chan's house in time to pick her up. The two of them quarreling was not helping anything.

Seriously, being in their twenties, one would imagine Gokudera and Haru acting more mature.

"Teme, I'll blow you to pieces!"

"Haha, now Gokudera, you shouldn't be violent to ladies."

Haru stuck out her tongue and snuck behind Yamamoto just in case Gokudera does try to harm her. But then he wouldn't….right?

"Lady?" Gokudera scoffed, "What lady?"

Okay, now that comment really hurt. "Hahi?! Haru is a genuine lady!" Haru protested. _Don't say something like that in front of Tsuna-san!_

"What part of you is? Even baseball-nut over there is more lady-like than you." Gokudera commented. Seriously, how can that over-obsessive Tsuna-loving brat really be considered a lady…(but then…he really wasn't the one to talk)

"Hehe, is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Gokudera-kun, Haru, can you PLEASE stop fighting so that we can pick up Kyoko-chan on time?" Tsuna begged, getting on his knees as he did so.

The fighting ceased.

"Anything for you, Tsuna-san/Jyuudaime!" Gokudera and Haru chirped at the same time.

Tsuna sighed in relief. _Finally…_  
Gokudera glared at Haru. "Idiot woman, don't say the same thing I say! It makes me look stupid in front of Jyuudaime!"

"Idiot?! I should be saying the same thing!"

Tsuna grabbed his hair in frustration. "This can't be happening!!"

* * *

"Each of you will take a piece of paper from this bag. On the paper, there is a picture and before midnight, you are to find the person with the matching picture and share a kiss with that person. The kiss can range from a tiny peck on the cheek, to a French kiss," Reborn explained, holding up a mysterious black bag. "The person you end up with can be either male or female, and if you fail to meet the requirements, you will have to pay a fee of 1 billion yen with your partner."

"Ehh?! That much?!" Tsuna yelled in shock. There were at least a hundred guests at the party so the chances of him getting Kyoko-chan were very slim. _What kind of messed-up party is this?!_

Reborn merely smirked. "Like I said, it's tradition. It's okay, Tsuna. You'll probably know most of the people here. Your guardians are all here as well."

As if THAT made the situation any easier. It would be awkward to dance with Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun. Ryohei would probably go 'EXTREME' and leave Tsuna with memories he would much rather not have. Lambo was at least ten years younger than him, so Tsuna would probably be labeled as a lolicon…besides, Lambo was hoping to end up with I-pin. Kissing Mukuro was just plain creepy…unless it was Chrome. Hibari….Tsuna didn't even want to THINK about it.

"That's not fair. Besides, thanks to SOME people, we came in late so we only have half an hour left!"

"Sounds fun!" Kyoko smiled.

Haru grinned happily as she grabbed Tsuna by the arm. "Then Haru wants to end up with Tsuna-san! Let's fight together!"

Scowling, Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's other arm protectively. "No way! Jyuudaime is going to end up with me!" It's not that Gokudera was gay. It's just that he couldn't stand to have anyone closer to Jyuudaime than him, especially that idiot woman... Wait,…if he wanted to kiss Jyuudiame…then wouldn't that make him gay?! _Nooo, that's not possible!!_

Haru hurriedly grabbed a piece of paper from the bag and peeked into it, making sure no one else saw what was inside the paper.

A heart with an arrow sticking through it?..._sooo romantic!!_

"Tsuna-san? What do you have?" Haru asked hopefully.

Tsuna held up a picture of a sakura tree dejectedly. Kyoko had gotten a muffin.

He could hear Yamamoto in the background as well, "You got a muffin too? Lucky!"

_Kyoko-chan…(sobs)_

Gokudera felt the world crashing down upon him. His and Jyuudaime's didn't match!

"You might want to hurry. Time is running out, unless you DO have a billion yen on you," Reborn remarked.

Gokudera paled. Crap.

* * *

"Ano, Sasagawa-san, your picture doesn't happen to be a heart does it?" Haru asked?

"Oi, Haru!" Ryohei saluted the younger girl, "Actually mine is the picture of a kangaro-"

"Oh really?! That's great!" Out of nowhere, Varia's Lussuria popped out and hugged the Guardian of the Sun's waist, "That means we're going to be dancing together!"

"Nani?! Get off!" Ryohei pulled at the green-haired man.

"Uwahh, you shouldn't be so harsh. I almost panicked because there was only 15 minutes left," Lussuria complained.

Haru sighed.

* * *

"Hey, onna! What's your picture?" Gokudera asked the Guardian of the Mist, Chrome. He had already unsuccessfully asked Dino, Basil,…even Colonello. If it wasn't her, then he was basically screwed.

Wordlessly, she held up a picture of an owl and sighed. She was probably going to have to grab Ken and Chikusa and ditch the party before midnight.

"Kuso!" Gokudera cursed as he clenched his fists. Time was running out and there was a penalty fee of one billion yen coming his way.

There was a gentle breeze. His eye widened as he barely dodged a knife aimed at him.

"Ushishishi, so it was you after all," Belphegor flashed an identical picture of the bird as he twirled another one of his infamous knives with a finger.

Instinctively, Gokudera grabbed a minuscule bomb from his sleeves. Even after all the years, seeing that prince-brat's face still pissed him off.

Bel raised his hands protectively. "Relax, I only came to make sure that I don't pay the penalty debt." Not that it really mattered. After all, he IS a prince. A billion yen shouldn't be that much. _But then again,…_through his bangs, Bel stared at Chrome, who was searching for Ken and Chikusa. Maybe sharing a kiss with the girl isn't such a bad idea.

* * *

"2 minutes left!" Reborn's voice echoed the room as several people panicked and rushed to find their partner.

"Fuck!" This was useless. He was definitely going to end up in serious debt. Gokudera threw his head back in exasperation… and there it was…a heart with an arrow through it…floating gently in the air. "Huh?"

"Oh no! My paper!" A figure ran frantically to him extending an arm towards his direction.

"Ha-Haru-"

"Ehh? Gokudera-sa-"

She tripped.

"1 minute-"

_-Chu-_

Both of their eyes widened as their lips gently touched.

* * *

DBS: Buahahahah, this is the part where I come in and put a little bit of this and that into the story!!

Gokudera: But I thought this story was supposed to be rated for teens...

DBS: Kufufu, I changed my mind.

Mukuro: You may have copied my laugh, but the way I do it is cooler (starts to sing Kufufu no Fu)

Haru: Hahi?! You can't do that!!

DBS: (Flexes fingers in front of keyboard) You were saying?

Gokudera: Teme...(throws bomb at DBS)

DBS: (Dodges) Buahah, you missed me. (Bomb lands on keyboard.)

(Keyboard explodes)

DBS: M-My keyboard!!

Gokudera: Che! Serves you right...now on to the story...wait there's only a little bit left! Die DBS!! (Takes out heck of a load of bombs)

DBS: ToT

* * *

Yamamoto playfully slapped Gokudera on the back. "So did you guys make it on time?"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto as if it were all his fault. "O-of c-course I did, baseball-nut!"

Haru turned red and looked away.

"Ehh really? So who did you get?"

"That's-" Gokudera started.

Haru pointed an accusing finger at Yamamoto. "-None of your business!"

And yet, the blushes on both of their cheeks proved something else.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tsuna sobbed miserably. "I won't make it in time." Crumpling his picture of a sakura tree into a ball, he blindly tossed it behind him.

"You know," Reborn began, "That probably wasn't a good idea."

"What are you talking about-" Tsuna turned around.

"Hi…Hibari-san!"

The Guardian of the Mist's aura seemed to burn away at the crumpled up piece of paper that had hit him only a few seconds ago. Hibird randomly flew by to land on his shoulder, a picture of a sakura tree in its beak.

"Good luck trying to kiss Hibari."

"Ehh?!" _Of all the people out there…it had to be Hibari?!_

"Kami korosu."

* * *

DBS: You people may think me wierd, but I actually think Bel/Chrome is kinda cute (blushes)

Gokudera: Do the readers even care?

DBS: ToT (grows mushrooms in corner)


End file.
